User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Chapter 7: Blood of a Beast
Journal of viscount Frederick IV Albert Von Mauve. Standing before us is an inhuman towering werewolf, with antlers and gigantic left hand. This is no regular beast, for, only words of madness can describe the true nature of the beastly monstrosity. Gascoigne charges head up to the Cleric Beast without hesitation and his axe bites into its left leg. The Cleric Beast effortlessly knocks him aside and with a single, mighty blow of its massive hand, sends me crashing through the window of one of the weather-worn horse carriages on the bridge. By sheer luck, I land on a spring mattress seat, but the previous swift assault choked the breath out of me and I feel some of my ribcages have been cracked. I cough blood as I try to get up on my feet and crawl my way out of the front quarter. But, curse it, just before I can climb down the folding steps, the beast slam its head into the carriage and destroys half of the bellow top. The impact knocks me down the cobblestone street. From the beast's behind, Gascoigne roars and feverishly attacks with his axe and draws its attention away from me, giving me enough time to take blood. After I inject two Blood Vial into my artery, the surge of bloodlust gives me enough strength to stand up. I transform my Thread Cane and slash the beast back. However, I pause as the whip has little effect on the monster, for, its hide is too thick and the seratated blades of the Threaded Cane can only inflict shallow wounds. " Keep on attacking, you damn dunce! Your weapon is designed to draw out the blood of a beast, not for cutting! And aim for its atteries! " Gascoigne instructs as he quickly sidesteps to dodge another deadly swipe of monster. I immediately jog around and slash it multiple times on its legs, belly and back. Soon, by combining attacks of both me and Gascoigne, the Cleric Beast has suffered numerous wounds and scratches on its lower half. However, it seems this isn't enough to bring down the gigantic monster. After a careless swipe of the beast, I manage to slash the whip at its head. But when I pull out, the whip, caked with fat and blood, doesn't budge as it is stuck on the beast antler! Using its smaller right arm, the beast gives me a painful punch in the chest. I stumble a few feet away and there's no way to retrieve my weapon. Suddenly, the beast takes a swift leap into the air. My eyes can't follow up with its inhuman speed, but I think I heard Gascoigne shout "Watch out! " The next thing I know is that I wake up afresh in Iosefka's Clinic first sick floor, unwounded as if everything were just a mere bad dream. That jump attack, no doubt, killed me. My head is spinning a bit as I recall the fight and I feel a little dizzy. As I read from the old hunter notes, hunters, sustained by the dream, would wake up after being killed, as if everything were just a dream. However, dying and returning every time cost a little of their sanity and all of the blood echoes they carry will be lost. Recalling the previous embarrassing failure, I wrap my threaded cane tightly around my hand with bandages, so as not to lose my only weapon in a middle of the fight. I hurry back into the Eastern Quarter to meet up with Gascoigne again. To his surprise, I call his name and introduce myself (again). And then, on our ominous, depressing journey to the Great Brigde, we butcher all the beasts and half-turned huntsmen on the root-tangle, grass-grown streets of Eastern Yharnam. When I loot the corpses of the huntsmen, I notice Gascoigne hoarding black medicinal pellets. When he noticed my glares, he tosses me a piece and says "Beast Blood Pellet. Banned by the church. We hunters use it to temporarily gives us hunters the inhuman strength of a scourge beast. Use it too often and you would become one. You have been warned, kiddo." The pellet, as its name suggested, is stink of blood and beast. Although Gascoigne gives me the warning, I notice he takes two of it and wash them down his throat with a gulp of Pungent Blood Cocktail. I grip my handbag more tightly and be glad of the comforting weight of the Hunter Pistol in my right-hand pardessus pocket. Walking our way through the decrepit, weather-worn houses whose roofs have wholly cave-in of Central Yharnam, we get to the Great Bridge and once again fight the Cleric Beast. This time, I fight more feverishly as I have already learned all of the tricks the beast has on it tattered sleeves. I dodge more effectively and manages to wound its legs badly. Gascoigne fights with inhuman ferocity and manages to shoot a hail of bullets to its head and the beast collapse to the ground. Then, the old hunter digs his half-transformed hand into the beast left eye socket and tear it out, followed by a stream of blood. " This is a Visceral Attack , when you bring a foe to its knee, dig your hand into its abdomen and tear out its organs. Most hunters can perform this trick with some practice." Gascoigne intrusts as he shoots the former cleric again in the face. The beast's painful scream grow weaker and weaker and it lies motionless on the ground. Gascoigne climbs on its massive, hairy chest and walks towards the beast's head to deliver the final struck. But as soon as he's about to swing his axe, the Cleric Beast grab Gascoigne and tosses him over the bridge and gets up to its feet. I scream and unload my guns on the monster. The Cleric Beast charges ahead and swings its massive hand in a flail-like fashion. I sidestep to the left the attack and answer it with a wicked slash to its smaller hand. But, to my horror, the monster doesn't attempt to dodge it. It, in fact, was waiting for my attack to connect. The beast immediately grabs my whip and unfortunately for me, it is tightly wrapped around my right hand. It swings me like a flail around several times before send me crashing against the large door to the Cathedral Ward. I vomit blood and can't feel my legs. My vision is blurred and I can't stand up. The Cleric Beast, severely wounded, painfully walks towards me. Hopeless, I swallow a Beast Blood Pellet. Just seconds later, I feel a primal surge in my veins. And with all hatred and bloodthirsty, I lunge towards the Cleric Beast, dodges one of its swipes and bite its neck. The beast screams painfully and tries to swat me down. But I bit harder and wrap my arms around its neck, press until it snaps. I bite and dig my fangs into the creature's neck and gulp and quickly guzzle the oozing, sweet blood streaming from its open neck. A few moments later, when I have come back to my sense, The Cleric Beast's head has been wholly severed from its heavily mutilated body and its belly has been gorily eviscerated. My pardessus is soaked in blood and cloaked in guts and organs. I shudder as I have once again let my primal instinct taking over me. Most of my wounds have been healed and myself invigorated. I look at my half-transformed furry hands and claws. Unlike what the Yharnamites said, as the beastly scourge was a disease brought here long ago. Considering my condition and the lycanthrope half-turned state of the townfolks. These changes are from our own, '' ''which begs the question, what terrible, monstrously things lurk deep within the frames of men? I walk to the bridge's balustrade and worry look down to the darkness below. It seems below this Great Bridge is a river. I squint and throw my gaze over the river banks afar, and, thank God, catch the glimpse of a tall man, probably Gascoigne. He's alive! I will soon catch up with the old hunter, for, there're countless questions to ask. I hear some faint inhuman grunts nearby and quickly look back. From the ground next to where the mutilated corpse of the Cleric Beast lies, a small lantern rises, This one is similar to the lantern in Ioselfkas' clinic as it is surrounded by tiny, humble Messengers. I lit the lantern and close my eyes, to take a rest in the Hunter's Dream . The beasts are terrible and the madness lurks around in every corner of Yharnam. But, as long as I can return after being cutthroat, pulverised into fine gulp of blood, burned to char-grilled meat, I will still stand and fight as I have found a trust-worthy companion in the darkest, most depraved night. Category:Blog posts